


Want. Take. Have. Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>Written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want. Take. Have. Love.

They walk in silence as they head to change after the pro dance and Kevin finds himself staring at Karen, his wife. He still can't quite believe she is his now, for life. 

"What?"

"Nothing.."

"Kevin... please... what is it?"

Kevin sighs, then, softly, almost embarrassed, murmurs. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Karen smiles and he swears his heart skips several beats, his next words are honest. 

"Damn, I really want to kiss you..."

Karen smiles, pulling him into their shared dressing-room and locking the door, stunned when he turns her, pushing her against the door then kisses her, fiercely. Her breath catches even as they move as one to strip away clothes, neither much caring that they could be disturbed. They are soon pressed together, Kevin's hands moving to cup, caress, tease Karen's breasts until she arches, her breathing ragged. 

"Fuck."

"I plan to."

Kevin's assured smirk is teasing and she half-growls, pulling him against her, wrapping her leg around him and pulling him closer until he's inside her, deep inside. The pace that they fall into is rough and heavy and Kevin shivers when she claws at his shoulder, his pace upping in response. It's always been this way, heated, fiery but loving. She doesn't take long to come apart completely against him and he smiles, following her into sweet release, kissing her softly when they finally slow down. 

"I love you."


End file.
